


Playing Doctor

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: She took a white coat from the chest, removed her lingerie, and put on the white coat. ‘Do not stifle my sexual creativity.’
Relationships: Kent Davison/Sue Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> For CrazyMaryT.

‘You need a doctor,’ Sue said.

‘Is it serious?’ Kent asked.

‘Life and death.’ She put her hand on her hip. ‘Are _you_ taking this seriously?’

Kent shifted position, attempting to relieve the discomfort in his arms. They were handcuffed above his head. ‘I take _you_ seriously,’ he said meekly. ‘Very seriously. But the rather mixed elements here are confusing me a little.’

She rolled her eyes as she stalked across to her play chest. ‘Fantasies, by definition, are not required to be internally consistent or realistic. Nor should they be critiqued.’ She took a white coat from the chest, removed her lingerie, and put on the white coat. ‘Do not stifle my sexual creativity.’

‘I’m sorry, Doctor,’ he murmured penitently.

Sue prowled over to the bed and straddled him. ‘Mr Davison, have you been performing your exercises?’

‘I’ve been working very hard,’ he promised.

She slid her hand between his legs and cupped his cock. ‘Hmm, not hard enough.’

‘Now who’s being critical?’ Kent growled.

Sue shrugged out of the white coat and threw it aside. ‘A simple statement of fact can’t be critical,’ she said, stroking his balls with her thumb. ‘No need to be testy.’

Kent caught his breath. ‘I apologise for the arousal of my temper.’

She kissed him. ‘I do enjoy having you in your proper place. Handcuffs suit you.’ She leaned down. ‘The power is… heady.’

He groaned as she kissed along his shaft and circled her tongue around his balls. ‘Oh God.’

‘Goddess.’ She stroked her hands up Kent’s stomach, chest, and then up his arms. She unlocked the cuffs.

‘Are we done?’ he asked.

‘We are not,’ she said. ‘And I told you to address me as goddess.’

‘I was thinking it,’ he said. ‘I’m always thinking it.’

Sue flicked back her hair. ‘Lie down. It’s your turn.’

He wriggled down the bed, rubbing his wrists. ‘Both turns are fun.’

‘Were they too tight?’ she asked.

He shook his head as she knelt over him. ‘It’s just the weight of my arms I think,’ he said, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her thighs.

‘Poor Kent,’ she said, running her fingers through his hair.

‘You’re going to hurt your back.’

She sat back on her heels and closed her eyes. She felt the gentle tickle of his beard as he kissed her labia. ‘I need a new headboard,’ she said. ‘I draw the line at actual, physical injury.’

When he spoke, she felt the vibration of his words purring at her. ‘You’re invested in the cuffs. Got it.’

She looked down at him. ‘Is that a problem?’

‘It’s an opportunity,’ he said, flicking his tongue across her clit.

Sue uttered a soft moan. ‘For what?’

‘To indulge you.’

Sue put her hands over his and drew them up to her breasts. He was too gentle, he was always too gentle, as he caressed her breasts.

Sue swivelled her hips, unable to do anything else when the heat was pooling inside her. She stretched up, and then grabbed the headboard. ‘Fuck me.’

‘I can wait,’ he murmured.

‘I don’t give a damn what you can do.’

He laughed. Sue loved his laugh. It was one of the things that had first attracted her to him.

He slid his hands down to her waist. ‘Are you gonna move or am I gonna move you?’

‘I move for no man,’ she said, but she dropped her hands.

‘Biology suggests that will have to change.’ He pulled her back, making her squeal, caught her as she fell, lay her down, and leaned over her. ‘Ready?’

‘I came in here ready,’ she said.

He closed his eyes. ‘I think that’s my line.’

She smirked as he entered her. ‘That is an appalling line.’

‘You’ve heard worse,’ he said, kissing her jaw. ‘You’ve said worse.’

She wrapped her legs around his waist. ‘Insulting my wit is an interesting approach to take.’

Kent shook his head. ‘You think any acknowledgement that you are anything other than perfect is an insult.’ He met Sue’s eyes. ‘I think it’s just another way in which you are an interesting, complex, and complicated woman.’

She closed her eyes. ‘Complex and complicated are the same.’

Kent stroked her back. ‘Not so. Complex refers to the number of components. Complicated refers to difficulty.’

She bucked up against him. ‘So, I’m difficult?’

‘Would you rather I said you were easy?’ he asked.

Her nails scored his back. ‘Smart ass.’

‘Thank you. I work very hard on it.’

***

Kent was making pancakes when Sue walked into the kitchen.

‘Is the bacon on?’ she asked, rubbing her hand across his back.

‘On a low heat. I know that you don’t like it crispy.’

She slid her arms around his waist. ‘I loathe crispy bacon. It is the devil’s work.’

‘I don’t think even the devil enjoys crispy bacon,’ he said thoughtfully.

Sue kissed the back of his neck. ‘Close to the devil, are you?’

‘That would be telling.’ Kent reached across to turn the heat up on the bacon. ‘Grab a seat and I’ll serve.’

‘Why don’t we ever have breakfast in bed?’

‘Because you would be obsessed with crumbs in the bedsheets,’ Kent said, turning around. ‘You wouldn’t enjoy it.’

Sue kissed him. ‘Perhaps we could go to a hotel and eat breakfast in bed.’

‘Hmm,’ he said, rubbing her back. ‘If we went to a hotel, we could eat all kinds of things in bed.’

‘Calm down,’ she said, smirking. ‘You’ll burn the bacon.’

‘Is that a euphemism?’ he asked.

You wish.’ She leaned back. ‘I’ve been giving the situation some thought.’

‘What situation?’

Sue neatened his hair. ‘The situation. Our situation.’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘Is this about the headboard?’

She took the bacon off the heat. ‘No, and yes. Buying a new headboard is a commitment. If I am going to make a commitment, then I think it is fair that you do as well.’

He put the pancakes on the plates. ‘You want me to buy furniture?’

She narrowed her eyes. ‘This isn’t about furniture.’

‘Okay,’ he said uncertainly.

Sue set her jaw. ‘We’ve been dating for eight months, Kent.’

It took him a couple of moments. ‘Yes? Oh! You… want us to move in together?’

She didn’t look at him but instead concentrated on putting out the food. ‘This isn’t about what I want. _I’m_ not asking you for anything.’

Kent waited until she finished putting out the food and then caught her hands. ‘Hey, it’s okay.’

‘Your reassurance isn’t necessary,’ she muttered.

Kent took a breath. ‘Okay, _I_ think we should move in together. Your place. My place. A new place. We can work out the details later. What do you think?’

She licked her lips and shrugged. ‘If that’s what you want.’

He tipped up her chin. ‘You don’t have to say it if you can’t,’ he said. ‘But please. Just give me a smile, a nod, something.’

She took a breath and then nodded. ‘Yes. It’s what I want.’

The End


End file.
